1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for selecting augmented content using the same and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for selecting augmented content that selectively augment various types of content with respect to a real object using a marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) refers to a mixed form of a real environment and a virtual environment constructed by a computer. AR is also referred to as mixed reality (MR) since a real environment and a virtual environment are combined in real time to be provided as an image.
AR provides reality superior to virtual reality (VR) since it is provided by mixing a real environment and a virtual environment and allows a user to interact with a real environment.
With the recent popularization of smartphone, AR is widely used in various fields including entertainment and development of various AR technologies using a wearable computer including HMD (head-mounted device), a car window, etc. is expected.